A Better Life
by hopelesslycursed
Summary: In the time of the mauraders, Sirius Black can't help but notice his friends all finding love and figuring out the rest of their lives, while he felt left in the dust. That is until a girl with a haunted past returns, could she be what he was missing?
1. Lossing grip

A better life

The path around the lake was misty, the morning dew gave the grass its glossy shine, the soft padding of feet was the only sound besides the birds chirping, and the sound of the waves as they broke upon the shore. Out of breathe the lone jogger slowed his pace to a brisk walk and eventually sat beside the lake, for a long time just thinking, it was a new school year, his last year, he felt like he had to do something.

All his friends knew exactly what they wanted to do this year, James wanted to be an auror and marry Lily, while Lily wanted to be a field healer, Alice and frank were of course going to get married they were nauseating and both become aurors, Remus well he just wanted to do something boring, teach. The there was Peter and he was more than likely going to become some ass kisser for the minister of magic.

Then there was him Sirius Black, seventeen and had nothing but his good looks and wise ass remarks not too mention his amazing hair. He rubbed his face with his hands wiping away the sweat from his routine morning jog. He stood up and took his shirt off and heard sighs coming from a group of girls walking by, he turned around and winked at them and ran into the cool water, letting it refresh him and give him a burst of energy that he needed in order to get through the day.

He floated around in the water for a while, thinking of the last time he felt as liberated, and full of pure bliss as this. Last night had been his last night at home ever, he promised himself he would never go back to those pealing gray walls and loveless people he swore that if he ever walked thought those doors again he would have hit rock bottom.

His family had never accepted him after he betrayed them and 'broke his poor mother's heart' by refusing to join Voldemort some dark wizards 'wanna be' and of course the ultimate betrayal, joining Gryffindor and befriending the muggle huggin' potters.

He remembered like it was yesterday, the howler that came the morning after the sorting in his first year that determined his fate, his mother and fathers cruel words, threatens of disownment, and of course he remembered a certain dark haired, black eyed Slytherin's hurt eyes as she looked sadly at her old friend whom she knew she would never be able to laugh with again. He remembered the days they would spend together before Hogwarts hiding from their parents cruel plans and dark words, dreaming of better days when they would be free from their parents hate and able to live their own lives.

He still remembered the time by the pond when he shyly grabbed her hand and she gave him their first kiss those beautiful full lips, he had kissed numerous girls but has never found any that moved him as much as that innocent first kiss so many years ago. Sirius shook his head and allowed himself to sink slowly out of the water in order to clear his head of those thoughts. However it was all in vain, it was rare a day went by when he didn't think about her. He came out of the water and squirted water out of his mouth which earned a few giggles from those girls who just happened to sit on the shore right by where he was swimming and just happened to glance over in time to witness his escapade.

He continued to entertain them by doing hand stands and pretending to fight an invisible force from the water making a complete spectacle of himself. After the girls were all laughed out and were starting to ignore him, Sirius got out of the water dried himself off with his wand and put on his shirt, bowed to the impressed girls who once again went off in a fit of giggles, and slowly made his way back into school for his favourite time of the day, breakfast.

Sitting in the great hall along the Gryffindor table, in their usual spot, were his best friends, Sirius walked in on the usual scene, James trying to get Lily's attention while she discussed the daily prophet with Remus who was glancing nervously at James who looked like he was about to have a fit if Lil didn't talk to him soon, Peter was like usual staring at James and hanging off his every word like a lost puppy.

"hey padfoot" James said making room between him and Peter on the bench much to Pete's dismay, "How was your run, sorry I couldn't come mate, but Lily here made me go over all the head duties, and the of course we got in some activity this morning if you know what I mean" James said raising his eyebrows until a very angry Lily elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Ow Lils that hurt"

"Well you deserve it; you don't have any right to tell anyone about what we do when we are alone! You idiot just think if McGonagall or Dumbledore hears about it, then we won't be sharing dorms together anymore." Lily's stated and then with one last glare at James turned her attention to Sirius, "Hey Sirius, did you have a good summer?"

Before Sirius could answer James shot back at her finally getting her attention he wasn't about to lose it to Sirius, "Its padfoot whose he going to tell, honestly woman if I want to proclaim what the woman I love and I do then I will! And you can't stop me!"

"I can't stop you? You really think that? then how about this door will be locked tonight." She said standing up pissed off as usual at James, "Now I am off to my first class, see you later guys." She waved by to him and the others and gave James a nasty glare.

"Where's Lily going?" Alice said reaching the table. Frank came up behind her and kissed her cheek sweetly making Sirius want to gag, and yet the loneliness crept in once again.

"My guess darling would be that James pissed her off somehow" Franks said smiling pouring his girlfriend some juice as she looked up at him admiration in her eyes.

"Shut up!" James said grouchily throwing some fritters at Franks head. He turned slowly to Sirius, "you ready for the first prank of the year?"

Sirius laughed his booming laugh his mind switching to one of loneliness to one of juvenile excitement, "Of course! What did you plan this year? Should it be stink bombs in their common rooms, or jinxing their entrance so they can't get in?"

"You will find out soon enough, this one was actually Moony's idea" James said nodding in their friends' direction who was staring at a girl, also one of Lily's friends from raven claw. "Mooooooony!! Moony! Remus Lupin!" James shouted trying to get his best friends opinion.

"Huh, sorry, what?" Remus said distractedly turning to face his friends; he had yet again been day dreaming at his dream girl, Maddy Pines, his one and only soul mate or so he complains. If only he had enough guts to ask her out, unlike James, who Remus was pretty certain, annoyed Lily until she agreed to go out with him, he didn't have the guts to make himself that vulnerable. He feared that maybe she would laugh at him or call him geeky; she was always making fun of his good marks but Sirius knew it was her attempt of flirting.

"The prank, which you guys planned without me, which cannot possibly be decent with mu expertise!" Sirius said trying not to laugh at his hopeless friend he only wished that Remus would take his advice and just snog her already.

"Oh right, sorry about that padfoot, its just you weren't on the train, and we knew that we had to start our final year with a big bang, well literally speaking." Remus said checking his watch quickly trying to remember the timing correctly that they had previously set up for their prank.

"Ok what is it?" Sirius said, it sparked his curiosity but he couldn't help feel a little left out of the first prank.

"You will see in exactly, 5, 4, 3, 2," Remus counted at one the whole room lit up in a dark red and gold fireworks, the Gryffindor colors, and confetti exploded out of the gargoyles and light fixtures and fog filled the room, when the smoke cleared and the confetti fell to the ground it revealed the Slytherin quidditch team hovering upside down above their table, revealing Snape's I love mommy underpants.

The whole hall erupted out into laughter, even some of the teachers were trying not to snicker as they tried to regain control of the students. Dumbledore even had to turn away from the crowd for a minute to regain his composure.

Everyone of course turned to the marauders and like usual they put on their cocky faces, Sirius pointed to Remus and started the applause wanting to give him the whole credit he deserved for the marvellous prank, Remus waved shyly, Peter was hiding behind James who was whistling and taking his bows loving the applause.

Everyone else joined the applause and the laughter continued until Sirius felt a tap on his shoulder, "Mr Black, Mr Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Mr Pettigrew my office now!" they turned and saw a red faced professor McGonagall, the only one not laughing, besides the Slytherins of course.

"But Minnie my dear, I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Sirius whined giving her a cute puppy dog face. Several girls said a soft aw around the great hall and one shouted, "aw just let him eat, he needs his strength!" her cries were ignored.

"Somehow Mr. Black, I'm sure you will be fine, besides lunch is only 4 hours away and don't you want to hear you punishment before your next class, now get!" she gave them a hard look and pointed out of the great hall.

The marauders did one final good bye wave and marched out of the great hall Sirius led the gang his head held high and accidentally bumped into a girl with long dark hair and deep dark eyes. Her books fell to the ground beside her and she dropped to pick them up not sparing Sirius a glance.

"I'm so sorry!" Sirius said bending down to help her up.

"Its fine, if could happen to anyone, besides I can be really clumsy!" The girl said taking his hand and standing up to meet his eyes. "Oh it's you, why don't you watch where you're going you big headed oaf!"

Sirius stared at her, she was standing their in her Slytherin robes, looking breathtaking at usual her long hair cascading over his shoulders, he still remembered just the way she smelt or how her eyes lit up when she was excited. He shook his head at those thoughts angry at himself for letting them go there, "well maybe if you're big Slytherin arse didn't take up the whole door way I could have made my way around it"

"Why you, pig headed, blood traitorous sleaze bag with the ego the size of Canada! Why don't you go back where you belong, with all the other muggle huggers and half breeds?" She shot back; she felt a hand at the small of her back and grimaced knowing too well the feel of the cold touch.

"There you are my pet, I've been looking for you, is Black bugging you, Liz?" Sirius rolled his eyes when he saw Lucius Malfoy appear behind her more than likely catching a glimpse of the scene from the table and just had to come claim his territory.

"If anything she was bugging him." James said appearing at Sirius' side and grabbing his arm and leading him out of the great hall, "Oh and Malfoy I really enjoyed the care bears underwear, isn't that some muggle little kid show?"

"Come on Malfoy just leave it they aren't worth the effort." Elizabeth said throwing her hair over her shoulders and tugging on Malfoy's hand.

Sirius made a face at her while she walked away resisting the temptation to make her laugh in some way or steal her from Malfoy right then and there and headed towards McGonagall's office his fellow marauders trudging behind.

2

Their punishment wasn't too bad, they just had to polish the fourth floor trophy case, and usually they got handed over to Slughorn who would then force them to clean the potions lab after a particularly nasty experiment without magic. Or there was McGonagall's personal favourite, cleaning the quidditch locker rooms, every single one. However, even if she would never admit it, she enjoyed their pranks; she always held something against the Slytherins just like the marauders.

Like every year the boys had the exact same schedule, except Remus of course, he had a couple of extra courses. They were sitting in transfiguration waiting for the bell to ring signalling the end of the school day. James was furiously writing on his page trying to find a way to make up to Lily for this morning, who was giving him a cold shoulder still. Remus was listening intently to every word, and answering every question like usual holding his text book wide open, jotting down what Sirius figured must of been today's homework.

The four boys were all so different, how they managed to be friends, Sirius would never understand. Moony was the quiet one, he always got As on his homework which he consistently handed in early, he was not so lucky with the ladies, but he was friends with all of them and really got into there heads, in away he was the luckiest guy at Hogwarts. Prongs, well how could you describe Sirius' best mate, he was almost like his brother, he could have all the women he wanted, however he chose to go after the only one it took 6 years of convincing and romancing Lily to get her to agree, he was passionate about what he did and what he wanted, and he always knew what was on Sirius mind which ninety percent of the time was irritating. Wormtail, well he was just Peter, like an over eager puppy that followed the boys around, and eventually just morphed into the group, acting like a number one fan.

Then there was him Sirius Black, he didn't have a clue as to what he wanted in life, he had nothing but his friends and his school work, his parents rejected him a long time ago, when he chose Gryffindor instead of the life they had jotted out for him. He lost everything when he begged the hat for anything but Slytherin, yet he gained just as much if not more. The only thing he regretted was the loss of her, and her beautiful laugh and breath-taking smile...

The sound of the final bell jerked Sirius out of his day dream, he jumped out of his seat following his friends absentmindedly towards the heads dormitory, which Sirius was pretty sure was going to practically be his home for the next ten months since it was James' domain and the only place in the school free from teacher regulation.

"When McGonagall lectures, she really lectures, seriously why we had to spend the whole class turning a hairpin into a cat is beyond me, I thought seventh year transfiguration was supposed to be mildly interesting." James whined pulling an apple out of his bag that he stole at lunch and shining it on his shirt.

"I thought that it was helpful" Peter mumbled stumbling on his loose shoelace trying to keep up with his friends.

"Just because you couldn't do it Wormy doesn't mean the rest of us couldn't get it right away. I mean I got it the first try." Sirius said grabbing the apple from James and taking a large bite. Some girls passed by and waved a Sirius he waved back and winked at them causing them to go into a fit of giggles.

"It was hard ok!" Peter said defending himself for once.

"don't worry Pete, just think you can do way more advanced transfiguration than that, and you prove to us once a month how amazing your skills are, its just in your head, a confidence thing." Remus said, always being the mediator, and making sure Sirius and James' egos didn't have too much of an effect on poor Peter.

"Yes but it took him a whole year in order to be able to do it himself with out our..." Sirius started but was cut off but an annoyed Remus.

"So what's the plan for tonight guys?"

"I was thinking we could just have a relaxing night back with the girls, you know maybe watch a muggle movie and be civilized for once." James said fingering a letter in his pocket.

"Mate was that your idea or was that a certain redhead's opinion." Sirius said looking at him accusingly his arms folded across his chest.

"She might have mentioned it and you know what I like the idea, I think Maddy and Alice are going to come over, besides padfoot you can't afford a late party night tonight, you do have to run your quidditch tryouts tomorrow morning Mr Team Captain."

"Ya well we will let u be whipped tonight mate, but if you think we are going to live the domestic life with you and Lily all the time you got another thing coming." Sirius said winking at yet another girl.

"Hey just this once and you know that Remus is dying to have some alone time with Maddy, and Alice and Frank are basically just going to snog each other all night anyway, so you basically just have to distract Wormy over there, so bring a shiny object and your set!" James said laughing at his joke Peter was usually the butt of the marauders entertainment.

"That prat is coming!" Remus said angrily.

"Hey I'm right here you know!" Peter said sounding a little offended.

"Not you!" Sirius said turning around and patting his friend on the back, "Frank, Moony you just don't like him because he went out with Maddy like 2 years ago for about a week"

"Ya and then he cheated on her with Alice! He's an arse!" Remus said as they reached the heads dorm and went inside.

"Just 'cause he got up the guts to ask her first doesn't mean he's an arse, he's just brave, something you're lacking!" James laughed, knowing exactly how to push his friend's buttons.

"No I know what Moony means he can be quiet the arse, he tried to steal my title, last year." Sirius said sitting on the couch and putting his feet on Lily, where she was reading quietly.

"The title of what being the world's biggest man slag, or the world's biggest pig?" Lily said pushing his feet off her lap disgusted.

"Hey ouch I am not a pig, a man slag maybe, but I am definitely not a pig!" Sirius said pouting.

"Whatever." Lily stood and made her way to James who had his arms out for her but she stood there and crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Hey love, how was your day?" James said putting his arms around her anyway.

"Meh" she answered shrugging him away.

The others started laughing, "Uh oh James in the dog house again are we!" Remus cracked up.

"When is he not?" Sirius said, one dirty look from Lily shut them up and they all sat down quickly.

"Ya about that game of exploding snap Sirius." Remus said reaching for the pack of cards on the table looking worriedly between James and Lily.

"Are you still mad at me love? I told you I'm sorry!" James said rubbing her arms and kissing her neck.

"Lets talk somewhere where there aren't three nosey pairs of ears around" Lily suggested and led him into her room. Whistles followed them until the closed the door.

Yet again one death glare from Lily caused the three remaining marauders to shut up and continue playing their game.

"I'm so sorry Lily, I didn't think it would matter if I talked to those guys about any of that stuff, because they know how much I love you and they figure anyways that we kiss and stuff we have been dating for a while now." James said the words spilling out of his mouth.

"James darling, slow down, I'm not mad at you" Lily stated sitting on her bed. James looked at her with an utterly baffled expression on his face.

"Then please tell me what on earth is going on." James said sitting next to her on the bed and grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly.

"It's just, I don't know, now that we are practically living together..." she started, but stopped and looked down at the floor.

He pulled up her chin, "Lily you know that you can tell me absolutely anything, no matter what it is we will work it out."

"I know James, I know I can, it's just now that we are living together people are going to expect us to do some things, especially the boys, and I just don't think that we are, well I mean I am ready for anything like that, we have only been together 8 months and I don't want to do anything that we might regret, not that we would regret it or anything.."

James tried not to laugh at her rambling, which she usually did when she was nervous knowing it would hurt her feelings, he had learned that a hard way. "Hey now, don't you give it another thought, I love you so much Lily, I would never want to rush you into anything especially not that, I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself if I did. We will take things one day at a time, and when you are ready, even if that is years from now I'm willing to wait. You are what makes me whole Lily I would never ever want to lose you because of that."

Lily looked at him and he noticed the tears trickling down her face. He took his thumb and wiped them away, she leaned into his touch. "I love you James" she whispered snuggling closer.

"I love you to my little Lily" James said kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her. They sat there for what felt like only a moment, until they heard a horrified shriek and the breaking of glass.

Lily rolled her eyes glancing towards the door, "Let me guess the girls came, but the boys of course had to scare them like usual, and Maddy broke something"

James laughed and stood pulling her off the bed along with him. "Well my love, shall we go face our incredibly annoying and immature friends?"

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and opened the door, they rejoined the real world. They laughed at the sight Remus was cleaning up a broken picture frame, while Maddy and Alice were yelling at the boys for their stupidity, while Sirius and Peter were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Lily thank god! Look what the big arses did now! I was bringing you a dorm warming gift and they made me drop it and break it the prats!" Maddy said running and hugging her best friend tears threatening.

"It's ok Maddy they will take care of it!" Lily said waving at Frank and Alice who were laughing as Sirius cracked up some joke about poor Remus who was left to pick up the mess, only because of his devout love for Maddy.

"Hey James, how are you? Did you have a good summer?" Maddy asked hugging him as well her attention span was almost legendary at Hogwarts for being so short. Sirius constantly referred to her as a goldfish since their memories only last 5 seconds.

"Yes I did thank you Maddy, I didn't get to see this girl very often but had lots of Sirius time!" James said kissing Lily's forehead.

The friends all sat around and laughed with each other for hours catching up on everything they missed over the summer. James and Lily shared their adventures and romantic rendezvous, Sirius explained his latest prank ideas, Remus shared his latest school up dates and talked about the books he read, Maddy shared all the latest fashion styles in Europe and how she met some male celebrity, Michael Bubble. Peter just stayed silent as per usual.

The only sign that time had passed was when Sirius stomach grumbled which caused everyone to burst out into laughter.

"What time is it guys?" Lily asked looking to James who always wore his silver wrist watch, which she gave him last year for his birthday.

"8 oh man we missed dinner!" James said distressed at the very thought.

"What! Oh no we didn't! We couldn't of! How am I going to last the night?" Sirius said in panic mode.

"Ok, ok calm down I got a plan, why don't we eat dinner in here?" Lily suggested, everyone looked at her confused.

"Uh Lily, we don't have any food in here!" Peter stated meekly.

"Yes but we all know that Sirius is best mates with the house elves in the kitchen." Lily stated waiting for her friends to catch on and when they didn't she rolled her eyes and continued, "So we send Sirius, Frank and Alice to go get food for us, while me and James do our after dinner patrol of the corridors and while Remus and Maddy hold down the fort!" lily finished triumphantly.

Everyone stared at her in aw, "I knew there was a reason I love you" James said grabbing her face and kissing her.

"I know there was a reason I always approved of you too" Sirius said standing up ready to go.

"Alright we will meet back in here in an hour" James stated and every one began piling out of the room.

He turned back one last time to look at Remus and Maddy, "Now don't you two do anything that you might regret"

He closed the portrait behind him and the silence was almost overwhelming.

"Now what was all that about?" Maddy asked moving from the arm chair to the love seat.

"All what about?" Remus said playing dumb figuring that was safest, and awkwardly stood with his hands in his pockets.

"What James just said?" Maddy asked shuffling to the other side of the chair making room for Remus to sit beside her.

"I don't know, its James when do we ever know what he's talking about?" Remus said running his fingers through his light brown hair and chuckling nervously.

"I guess, wouldn't you like to sit down?" she asked patting the seat behind her.

"Uh ya sure I guess" he moved towards the arm chair across the living room and there they sat in an awkward silence.

After they exited the heads dorm Sirius, Frank and Alice went one way towards the kitchens and James and Lily headed off to do their night time patrol.

They covered the first floor in 20 minutes, walking slowly holding hands and kicking students out of the hallway. They went to go to the next floor when Lily suggested, "Why don't we split up for the patrol then we will be done in the hour. I will start in the dungeons and make my way back to the dorm while you start at the top and work your way down"

"Ok that's probly best but I think you should start at the top, I don't want you having to deal with the Slytherins." James said protectively.

"You don't think I can handle them my self?" Lily said her stare turned to ice.

"Of course you can handle one or two of the female Slytherins but Malfoy and his gang are probly reeking havoc and it might be too much for you." James said regretting the words as they were coming out of his mouth.

"I will have you know Mr. Potter! That I can handle just as many Slytherins as you can, remember fourth year, when I was surrounded by 8 of them and I left with only a scratch on my chin and a bruise on my arm" Lily spat "Also I am just as good as you in all of our classes if not better!"

"Ok, ok fine but I swear to god I one of them touches you I will personally..." James started.

"Ya ya you will kill them, what ever I can handle it, meet you at the dorm." Lily kissed him triumphantly and headed towards the dungeon. James watched her go, muttering something about her being stubborn and just as pigheaded as he was.

Lily descended the stairs mumbling about how James seemed to always want to be her hero and believe that she can't take care of her self. She did take care of 8 Slytherins all apart of Malfoy's gang, she wouldn't never tell him the secret how a dark haired girl from Slytherin, was actually the one who saved her that night, from what could have been a very tragic experience.

The hallways in the dungeon were deserted not a soul, they were probly all plotting against the marauders in their dormitory., Lily thought to herself and was just about to turn to go back up the stairs and beat James to the heads dorm when she saw a leg peaking out from a doorway.

Lily pulled out her wand 'Lumos' she whispered. "Who's there?"

The foot disappeared, she kept walking and found a dark haired girl sitting there, the same one she realized from that night 3 years ago, the night her life was almost cut short. She looked up at her and Lily saw her tear stained face and crouched beside her.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked looking into the girls dark brown defiant eyes.

"Ya I'm fine nothing a mudblood like you has to worry about" the girl spat and cried harder. Lily recoiled at the words.

"Well then I'm going to have to dock you 10 points and send you to your dormitory." Lily stated standing up.

"I'm sorry, please dock all the points you want but please don't make me go in there yet, not until he goes to bed." She begged the tears streaming down her face now and a sob escaped her lips.

Lily sat down beside her again and tentatively asked, "Until who goes to bed?"

"The devil himself, I escaped him all summer, excuses about being sick or staying at a friend's house whenever he was around, but today he made me promise... I just can't go in there, I'm sick of living such a lie" the girl's voice broke and another sob escaped her lips.

Lily grabbed her hand and hushed her telling her it will be ok. "I wasn't supposed to be in Slytherin, they wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I couldn't bear the thought of what would happen to me if I didn't go to Slytherin, however I Iost so much more by being a filthy coward. I'm sorry about the things I said to you" the girl said looking at her with repentive eyes.

"It's ok I've heard worse." Lily said. "I'm Lily by the way"

"I know" the girl said, "Everyone knows you your so smart and pretty and got an amazing boyfriend who loves you so much and would never hurt you or force you to do things..." she sobbed again.

"I'm sorry, I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Foster" She finally said once she regained her composure.

"How about this Elizabeth" Lily said slightly uncertain, "what if you came and hung out with me and my friends tonight? That way you don't get in trouble for being in the hall and I don't get in trouble for allowing you to stay here. Besides this way you don't have to face that boy and you can come have some fun. We are getting food from the kitchens and watching muggle movies. How would that sound?"

The girl's eyes lit up but turned immediately suspicious, "why are you being so nice to me?"

Lily smiled and said, "Lets just say I know what it feels like to be unaccepted, and lying to everyone around you, besides I can always use a new friend, so are you coming?" Lily stood up and brushed off her robes.

"I don't have any pyjamas or anything!" she said standing up beside Lily.

"You can burrow a pair of mine, I won't take no for an answer!" Lily stated.

"Well then yes that would be great!" Lizzy said nodding at Lily and following her out of the dungeons, "By the way Lily, please call me Lizzy or Liz"

"Ha-ha alright Liz it is, now please tell me you like the movie Cinderella, because that's on the itinerary for tonight." Lily said trying to lighten the mood.

"It sounds great, but uh what's a movie?" she asked.

"What you don't know what a movie is? You watch it on TV?" Lily said incredulous.

"Um and a TV is?" Lizzy asked blushing slightly. "My parents never allowed anything muggle in my house."

"My God girl, we have to teach you so much!" Lily said shocked and hooked her arm through hers as they climbed the stairs.

"I am your empty canvas!" Lizzy stated and Lily rambled on until they reached the heads dorm both out of breath from laughing.

They burst through the door as Lizzy just told Lily a funny story about a summer along time ago when Malfoy went to the doctors for small nymphs living on his head because of a prank she pulled on him. Lily decided Lizzy was definitely growing on her and felt they would be great friends, but wondered if everyone else would accept or reject her because of where she's from.

"Oh my God Lizzy you will fit right in!" Lily said as they made their way through the door and the laughter inside the dorm stopped.

"Lily!" James jumped over the couches his mouth stuffed with food "I was so worried about you"

Lily laughed and turned to Liz "Ya your jealous of that, my boyfriend who didn't even care that i was gone an hour longer than I was supposed to be instead he hid here and shoved his face!"

"Hey that's not fair!" James said pouting at her.

Lily laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around in a circle and kissed her passionately.

"Hey who's there at the door?" Maddy said walking over breaking up the blissful couple.

Lizzy was busy laughing at Lily and her boyfriend and imagining what it would be like to be loved by someone like that, she didn't even notice the others in the room.

"Oh I'm so sorry, well everyone this is Lizzy, I invited her to hang out with us tonight." Lily said pulling Lizzy out into the light.

And she was brought face to face with none other than Sirius black. She froze their gazes locked, she wanted to hide, she knew this was a mistake, she should of known he would be there being James' best friend and all.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?" Sirius roared knocking a plate off the table.

"Oh my Lily, I think me coming here was a mistake" Lizzy said backing away slightly.

3

"No Lizzy, it wasn't please stay ignore him, just give me one moment." Lily turned around fire in her eyes and faced Sirius, "Sirius Black What is your Bloody problem!"

"Why is she here she is nothing but a Slytherin whore!" Sirius shouted pointing at her "your nothing but a fucking Slytherin!"

"Sirius please stop!!!" Lily shouted back "She is my friend and she's staying!"

"James do you hear the madness of this woman!! You're fucking off your rocker Lily! You can't bring a Slytherin in her especially not Malfoy's whore!"

"Hey! Sirius you have no right to talk to Lily like that!" James said ticked at his best mate and pulled him back.

"When she brings a fucking Slytherin whore in here I sure can!" Sirius shouted "Why are you here slag? Did Malfoy find someone else to shag tonight? Did he finally realize what a slimy traitor you are! How you betray everyone close to you!"

"Sirius stop it!" Lily shouted pushing him.

"Wait one moment black! I was invited to be here, therefore having just as much as a right to be here as you do! You think you're so much better than me? Aren't you the one that shags everything in sight with two legs and boobs, that turned his back on his family, what about Reg? Your younger brother that you abandoned he could have been saved!" Lizzy shouted her tone matching that of Sirius'.

"Don't you dare mention my little brother, I did what I could I tried which was more than you ever did!" Sirius said hating her more every second.

"You know what Black I'm not here to fight with you. I came because Lily invited me to have a fun night with her friends, but if your going to be a prat I will leave" Lizzy said calming down and turned to Lily, " thank you so much for the offer Lily, I will see you around"

"Wait one minute!" Maddy said walking over to the slytherin. "Is Sirius' the only vote that counts?"

She paused for a moment "I vote that Lizzy stays!"

"Me too" Alice chimed in and elbowed Frank until he agreed. Remus put in his vote to impress Maddy and Lily glared at James until he gave an apologetic look to Sirius and announced "Lizzy stays"

"Perfect now come Lizzy, come and eat!"

Maddy said leading her to the food "Oh My God I just love how you did you makeup it really brings out your eyes! Do you think I could pull off the Smokey eyed look? Teen witch says anyone can but I don't know how good it would look with hazel eyes? I would love some tips? Maybe a make over?"

And off the girls went chattering all the way to the food table arranging a makeover slumber party.

"Thank you James" Lily said kissing him swiftly on the lips before she walked to join the ladies.

James turned a faced a furious Sirius "Thanks a lot mate!"

"What please tell me what I was supposed to do? You will survive one night with her, besides I never understood why out of all the Slytherins you hate her the most! As far as I know she has never once don't anything remotely horrible besides be a Slytherin."

Sirius sighed and watched James walk away to go and set up the TV and DVD player. He glanced once more at the girls at the food table, laughing and talking. He felt a small smile appear on his lips, when he heard her gorgeous laugh, but quickly replaced it with a frown as he remembered her betrayal. He turned his back on the girls and went to help James figure out this muggle technology.

"So Lizzy tell me something about yourself?" Alice said picking up a strawberry.

"Ha-ha um what do you want to know?" Lizzy smiled and sat down on another love seat that James had conjured up for the little 'party'.

"Tell us your deepest darkest secret" Remus said curiously, "What is the nastiest thing you ever did to someone?"

Sirius snorted, his butter beer coming out his nose. Lizzy glared at him.

"Hm the worst thing I ever did to someone, come on I'm a Slytherin" Lizzy said, "So besides meaningless pranks, and harsh words, sorry about that, nothing really out of the ordinary."

Sirius laughed again and everyone turned to him.

"Would you like to add something Black?" She asked him coldly.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is" He stated walking to join the others by the fireplace and all his friends turned to look at him Lily shaking her head menacingly.

"There are things that you have done, people you have hurt and betrayed in ways you guys couldn't possibly imagine, she is twisted and cruel, betraying the only person that would ever truly care for her!" Sirius shouted at her.

"You think you're so perfect? Don't you remember you did the same things! We were the same!" She shouted back standing to face him.

"Ya I was back then but then I changed! I changed to become who I am today, to make my self better than my family and your kind!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do Black! Get kicked out and hated by my house?! No I have changed; well I'm trying to change! I wasn't the only one who hurt others Sirius, remember that you turned your back on me just because I wasn't as brave!" Lizzy said trying to hold back the tears; she promised her self he would never see her cry.

Sirius looked into her defiant eyes raised his hands in the air and stormed out James chasing after him.


	2. complications

3

"Padfoot! Woh there what's going on mate?" James said jogging to keep up with his friend's brisk walk.

"Lily shouldn't have brought her" Sirius said trying to regain composure slamming his fists against the wall in defeat.

"Honestly mate I don't see what you have against her she seems nice enough and gets along really well with the girls, plus she is bloody gorgeous."

"You don't know her like I do if only you knew..." Sirius cut himself short, "Just give me a moment, I will come back in and be civil for you and Lily just start the movie I'm coming."

James looked at his friend slightly confused as far as James knew Sirius never kept secrets from him, but he knew that Sirius' hatred goes further than her just being a Slytherin it wasn't like him to get so riled up especially not about a girl. "Ok mate I will see you back in there."

James walked into a very cheerful atmosphere back in the dorms room, it was as if the fight never happened, Lizzy was telling them another joke that she heard and everyone was roaring with laughter. Lily saw James come in and stood up offering everyone more drinks and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. James grabbed her hands and kissed her forehead affectionately

"Is Sirius ok?" Lily whispered James nodded and Lily smiled at her friends, "She is a really great girl James, She fits in so well, I really like her, but you don't have to choose sides, you don't have to bruise your friendship with Sirius I can take care of it."

James smiled at Lily; one thing he had always loved about her is her big heart and talent for seeing into people for who they really are. James is pretty sure that's the only reason he got the girl, because he finally let her see into his heart.

"Its ok love he's coming back in once he cools down, don't worry you can keep your friend." He whispered to her, "Alright now who's ready for some James Bond!"

"BOOOOO!" all the girls shouted except Lizzy who said, "What's James Bond?"

Everyone laughed, "You my girl have so much to learn, too bad for the boys it's Cinderella then the notebook tonight!"

This was met by cheers from the girls and groans from all the guys except Peter. "Wow Pete, we have to find you a girl and fast!" Remus joked when he heard his friend shriek yay like all the girls.

"Just because he is more sensitive unlike you prats! Doesn't mean he's less of a man, some girls even find that sexy! Don't listen to them Pete your awesome!" Lizzy said winking at him causing him to turn burgundy with a blush.

"Wow I think you just made his life there Liz" James said nudging his friend as he sat down next to Lily on the sofa along with Remus and Maddy. Alice and Frank cuddled on the floor and Peter sat in the arm chair, leaving the love seat to Lizzy all by herself. She conjured up a blanket and snuggled stretching across the seat and let loose a big yawn.

"Don't fall asleep yet Lizzy! You just get ready for the best movies of your life!" Maddy said handing her a mug of hot chocolate and dimming the lights.

About ten minutes into the movie a sheepish Sirius made his way back into the room and looked for a place to sit, the only room being on the couch occupied by Lizzy, seeing this she sat up and shuffled over, he looked at James who gave him an encouraging look and Sirius went and sat next to her.

Lizzy gave him a smile and offered some blanket, he figured she was going to be sticking around a while and might as well make the best of it and accepted the blanket. "Thanks" he muttered and they watched the movie.

At the end of the movie the girls were all crying, James even shed a small tear. The credits rolled and Lily turned on the lights to find Maddy leaning on Remus both of them sleeping peacefully. Alice and Frank had left half way through the movie, muttering something about getting up early for quidditch practice before the tryouts.

Lily checked James's wristwatch and it read 12:30 "Oh my we must have talked later than we thought, good thing tomorrows Saturday!" Lily yawned, "I'm off to bed thou, here Lizzy I will get you some pyjamas and you can wash up. And they left the boys.

"See it wasn't that bad" James said to his friend who conjured another blanket up and stretched out on the couch changing into his boxers.

"Ok fine it wasn't bad but she didn't open her big mouth" Sirius said stubbornly taking up the rest of the couch.

"Whatever mate, just promise you won't murder her in her sleep please for the sake of me and Lily's relationship! Good night mate" James said patting his shoulder and rolling his eyes as Peter led out a loud snore in his chair.

There Sirius lay staring at the ceiling thinking about the interesting day back at school, how unexpected some of the events were.

"I'm sorry that's the best I could do, it turns out I forgot my other pair of pyjamas"

"Don't worry about it Lily, it serves its purpose thank you so much for everything it's been the most wonderful evening." Lizzy said closing the door quietly behind her. And tiptoed into the common room and saw Sirius looking at her.

She looked gorgeous as usual, her hair was braided in one messy braid down tossed over her shoulder, and she had an overlarge white t-shirt on with small shorts that you could barely see under her t-shirt.

_A little dark haired girl made her way over to his bed the tears were falling down her face and her teddy bear was hanging limply by her side. She didn't have to say anything, Sirius knew what she had witnessed and been forced to do; he himself had gone through the same punishment._

_She moved to the side of his bed and grabbed his hand, "Siri" she sobbed causing his heart to break, he moved over making room for her in his bed, she lay next to him, he wrapped his arms around her tiny body and together they dreamed of a better life._

"_Don't worry izzy" then 10 year old boy said, "Soon we will be at Hogwarts and escape this place, just remember the plan stick to the plan!"_

"Hey" she whispered making way to the couch slowly, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and moved his feet out of the way; she sat next to him and curled up under the blanket shivering slightly. He offered her more blanket and moved slightly closer hoping that his body heat would warm her up.

"Hey izzy, I'm sorry about what I said" He mumbled she looked up at him, her big brown eyes widened with shock of his apology and hearing her childhood nickname. He laughed quietly, "don't look so shocked it was a genuine apology, I'm sorry I was out of line."

"It's ok Sirius I deserve it, it wasn't right of me to just waltz in here and expect you to be like the old times." Lizzy said shaking her head, "It's just I've regretted my choice so long, and I see you happy with all your great friends, you stuck to the plan you changed your stars one thing I was always scared of. When Lily found me in the hallway when I was hiding like the coward I am, from the Slytherin common room, she was so nice and I thought here's a chance, the chance I've been waiting for to follow Sirius and change my stars, give myself hope and away out of the life that I chose."

They were silent for a minute both reflecting on what she just said until Sirius moved closer to her and lifted her chin until she looked in her eyes, "Well then don't let anyone stop you not even an arrogant prat like myself."

She smiled a small smile that made him melt inside still after all these years. She grabbed his hand over the blanket, "Thanks Sirius" she gave it a tight squeeze and let go.

"Why may I ask were you hiding from your own house, your Malfoy's girl they probly worship you."

"ha-ha funny story, I'm not Malfoy's girl, ya sure I've been with him a couple of times, not out of choice, trust me if I had it my way he would have fallen off the end of the earth, and I avoided him all summer saying I was sick and staying out at parties late or faking be grounded, well he found out yesterday that I was lying to him, and that didn't fly well. So basically he said tonight was to makeup for the whole summer. I was hoping that he would get drunk and pass out before I got in, that's why I was trying to avoid going in as long as I could."

"Why don't you break it off with him?" Sirius asked genuinely.

"You try breaking up with a guy who is practically the most terrifying, powerful Slytherin around, who has connections that you could hardly imagine, besides you cant break up with someone when they make all the rules and decisions."

"Well you deserve much better izzy much, much better"

Lizzy looked up at him and smiled; their eyes met silver vs. dark brown both haunted from their pasts. And he got lost in the dark pools, flashbacks to a laughing girl by the lake, secret hide outs in the woods, and star gazing on his roof. They had been neighbours, captives, and friends; they had been through so much. Before he could stop himself he lowered his head and their lips met.

The kiss was soft at first, caring, sweet, and loving then as she responded it grew more passionate, his tongue begging for entry and her mouth opening to his plea. How long the kiss lasted no one would know, the two tangled souls, were lost in each others frantic embrace.

When they finally pulled apart, they smiled and got lost once again in each others eyes, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around there and they stayed up till all hours giggling and remembering the past until they fell into a happy slumber.

Lily heard a light tap on her door shortly after Lizzy had left she opened it and saw James sneaking in a weird grin on his face. Lily let him in and kissed him briskly, "What did you do?"

"Me nothing but take a good look at your new friend on the couch in the living room." James said snickering and opening the door a crack so Lily could peer out. She gasped and back away.

"But I thought they hated each other!" Lily said closing the door and pondering what she just witnessed not exactly sure what to think.

"The way they are snogging it doesn't seem like it!" James laughed wrapping his arms around her waist form behind. She smacked his arm playfully.

"Well I think there are some things they aren't telling us" Lily thought out loud.

"Duh, and they say your the smart one" James said kissing her neck.

"James, James please" she whispered not really wanting him to stop. "What are you doing in here I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"OK love climb in" he said jumping on the bed as well giving her a mischievous grin.

"What are you doing?" she asked unsure, "Remember what I told you?"

"yes I remember every word, and I meant every word that I said, but you know I love you so much, I can't bare the thought of you being only a door away and me not being able to hold you, please Lily can we literally just sleep together."

Lily laughed relieved and climbed into bed beside him, "I would like nothing more"

He smiled and with his arms wrapped tightly around her they fell into a deep sleep.

4

The morning came all too quickly according to James; he had been in heaven holding Lily close to him all night. He laid there watching her sleeping, the rise and fall of her chest; he had a piece of her long ruby hair and was twirling it in his fingers. She opened one eye and saw him looking at her and mumbled groggily, "that's really creepy you know"

He laughed and lent down and kissed her on the lips, "Can I help it if I can't take my eyes off you even while you are sleeping and drooling everywhere"

She kissed him sweetly again until the impact of his words hit her, so she smacked his shoulder "I do not drool!"

"Whatever you say love." He said sitting up cocking one eye brow at her. She glared and threw a pillow at his face, James got an evil glint in his eye and picked up his pillow and whacked her.

"Oh you didn't!" She said eyeing him dangerously.

"I believe I did" he laughed

"That does it! Its war!"

Ten minutes later, after 2 broken pillow cases and plenty of laughter James and Lily exited the room just in time to find Remus about to poke Sirius who was sleeping comfortably with Lizzy snuggled in his arms. Remembering the scene they had witnessed last night Lily darted over to stop him from waking them.

"Remus no!" Lily whispered loudly.

"What why not do you know how mad he will be to find her sleeping on him?" Remus said wide eyed.

"Not after what we witnessed last night he won't be" James laughed.

"Why what happened?" Peter asked leaning into the group begging to be included.

"Come to breakfast and we will tell you" Lily said coaxing them out of the room, she figured Lizzy and Sirius would probly want their privacy when they woke up to discuss certain events from the previous night.

He smiled as her eyes fluttered open, and closed again she clearly didn't want to wake up yet, her brown eyes opened once again and she looked over at him shocked, they were snuggled on the couch in the heads dormitory and it seems, when she looked around, everyone had gone and not woken them she didn't know if she should be annoyed embarrassed or all of the above.

The light was peaking through the curtains and Lizzy rubbed her eyes one last time and sat up running her fingers through her messy hair which had some how come out of its braid.

"Good morning. " Sirius said kissing her cheek. She smiled but quickly stopped when she remembered her morning breath.

"Good morning!" she said raising the blanket to cover her mouth; Sirius chuckled remembering how she hated talking in the morning or anything until she brushed her teeth.

"Did you want to go brush your teeth?" he asked she smiled and nodded removing the blanket and jumped up, "you know I really don't think your breath is so bad in the morning" he whispered in her ear as he stood to join her.

She smiled slightly and said, "I'll be right back!"

He watched her skip over to Lily's room and disappeared. He looked around the room and saw that his friends must have left a while ago he saw on James' head boy desk there was basket of muffins, and a note that read,

We weren't sure how long you two were going to sleep

So we didn't risk anything hot!

Have a good morning maybe we will see you at supper.

-the marauders plus Lily and Maddy

Sirius laughed and grabbed what looked like a blueberry muffin and turned around just in time to see Lizzy re-enter the room. She smiled sheepishly at Sirius pulling down Lil's short night shirt self consciously, until she saw the muffins.

"FOOD!" she cried out rushing over to help herself to a muffin. "Mmm chocolate chip my favourite!"

"Aw that was my next one!" Sirius pouted trying to snatch it from her but she held it close shaking her head and took a large bite.

"So what time is it?" Lizzy asked her mouth slightly full.

"It's 11; 15" Sirius said looking at his wrist watch his eyes went wide as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What?" Lizzy looked at him curiously.

"Quidditch! I missed it! I'm captain I was supposed to conduct a pre-tryouts practice to warm everyone up!" Sirius said running a hand through his hair in panicked.

"What time was this supposed to be at?" Lizzy asked grabbing his hand to try and calm him down.

"At 6:30 this morning! So it's long over by now!"

"Well like you said you are team captain so I'm sure you can reschedule, plus with all the partying last night the players were probly glad to have another couple of hours sleep." Lizzy explained kissing his neck again and again.

With every kiss his panic slowly faded until he couldn't handle the sweet torture any longer and his lips crashed down on hers. He stumbled as he tried to lead her to the couch where she laid down and beckoned him along; she bit her lip sexily torturing him even further. He lowered himself on top of her and allowed his hands to roam her body and her lips teased him mercilessly.

Their kissing got more and more intense neither could deny the passion and the need in their kiss. Lizzy knew that kissing a boy had never felt this good; he aroused every part of her and put her on the brink of insanity. She knew that there was something behind his kiss; she figured that it was just the hate and frustration they felt of being separated for so long. Besides kissing Lucius she had never gotten any feeling out of it. Wait Malfoy! She was a Slytherin Sirius a Gryffindor it would never work!

She pulled away and rolled him off her, Sirius saw panic in her eyes as he hit the ground with a humph.

"Oh-my-god! Sirius I'm so sorry!" She said bending down to help him up. He sat next to where she was lying on the couch.

He went to kiss her again with a sly smile but she turned her head wishing she didn't have to, "Sirius" she whispered.

"What is it love?" he asked kissing her neck gently causing her to shiver with desire.

"Please Sirius I think we have to talk about this" she said wishing she didn't have to say it wishing she could lay in this fantasy world forever.

"What about it! There's nothing to say about it I've missed you all these years, seeing you with Malfoy knowing you were near but I couldn't confide in you it was killing me!" Sirius said passionately grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"I've missed you too! But face it Sirius it just wouldn't work!" Lizzy said sadly unconsciously rubbing his hand not noticing the single tear roll down her cheek.

"Why not please tell me why this wouldn't work?" he said lifting her chin so she looked him in the eye.

"First off you are practically the king of Gryffindor, everyone loves you, then there's me the ice princess of Slytherin." Lizzy pointed out staring him dead in the eye, he knew it was true.

"Who cares about them, they are all bloody idiots and I don't care what they think as long as we are true to who we are and our friends know our hearts who cares about the rest of the world!" he said kissing her hand more fiercely this time.

"Ok but there is more Sirius, Malfoy for one, and the fact that all the girls flock you."

"Oh please you can't tell me that you have feelings for that git!"

"Of course I don't Sirius he's a slimy death eater that makes my skin crawl, and kissing him is like kissing a toad a smelly bad kissing toad" she said looking disgusted at the thought causing him to let out a chuckle.

"And those other girls the millions of girls don't mean anything to me, but you do, if we just pull through this together I know this feeling and I felt it only once before along time ago with a pretty little girl with the most beautiful dark hair and dark eyes." He said making her smile and he kissed her lightly once again.

She responded after a brief hesitation after a minute she pulled away, "Sirius do you think we could just keep it a secret until I'm ready, I have some stuff I have to deal with before it will be possible to stand up to everyone!" she whispered avoiding his eyes.

"Alright love, take your time, we will make this room our haven. Outside here it will be the same as always like we are complete enemies." He gave into those big worried eyes knowing he would do anything to make her happy.

They spent the rest of the afternoon, in a pleasant fantasy dreading when they would have to leave the room and return to the real world. They were only interrupted once when James came in to get Lily's scarf only to return five minutes later muttering something about the wrong scarf and how it shouldn't matter if it matched her mittens.

All to soon it was time to face the world and go to dinner, with one last long kiss the two exited the heads dorm, immediately dropping hands Lizzy's face turned once again into a cold stare that haunted her face in the previous years. Almost like a mask to hide her true emotions.

"Bye izzy" he said using his childhood nickname for her. He was the only one who was allowed to use it with out getting their butt kicked in a duel; she was faster at wand man ship that any man Sirius had ever met. She turned and winked at him seductively and walked her head high down towards the dungeons, they figured it would be suspicious if they both entered the great hall at the same time considering they were sworn enemies or so everyone thought.

Lizzy walked away from him reluctantly but without a backward glance, even if it almost killed her, and went back into the character she had played for years, she could still feel his lips on hers and their brief moments together seemed like a dream, she smiled a small smile in memory and then caught herself, the ice princess as she was frequently called was not allowed to feel these things, therefore was never allowed to smile unless it was at one of Malfoy's lame attempt at a joke. She shuddered to thinking of the torture of sitting with him at the Slytherin table and watching her new friends, her true friends, across the hall laughing and joking around.

She entered the great hall and paused and looked quickly at the marauders who were glancing between her and Sirius confused she smirked at them, did a subtle wink, however, when she felt hands around her waist she rolled her eyes and fought the temptation not to gag when she heard a cold voice from behind her, "looking for me baby?"

She turned around and smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, "of course Luc baby"

He leant down and kissed her hard, unlike Sirius soft undemanding amazing kisses which shocked every part of her, his were cold and too wet for her liking. He backed away; she tried to pretend like she enjoyed it. But she glanced at the Gryffindor table where she saw Sirius watching jealousy clear in his grey eyes.

Malfoy must have seen this quick exchange because next thing she knew he had grabbed her arm fiercely and squeezed it painfully causing her to cry out, "Ouch Luc stop your hurting me!"

She tried to steal her arm away, but he had a tight hold and the more she struggled the more pressure he applied until she was certain her arm would snap causing her to cry out once more, the great halls attention was now on the Slytherin king and queen.

"Where were you last night?" he whispered too loudly in the silent great hall his face mere inches from hers.

"What are you talking about? Let go of me!" she said louder than she thought her heart racing out of fear she knew Luc had a violent side, since she had been at the end of it once in a while.

"Last night you never came to my room like you said you would?" he said his voice rising to match hers.

"during the party I saw you were drinking and I drank too much fire whiskey myself so I called it a night I'm sorry baby" she said fluttering her eye lashes at him, "trust me I would have been there in an instant otherwise, I missed you so much over the summer."

"Come to think of it though Liz you weren't at the party last night!" he shouted at her he wasn't going to be fooled, "Don't lie to me whore!" she felt a smack hit her across the face.

The tears sprang to her eyes, but no one had seen the ice princess fall before and they certainly weren't going to see it now. She recoiled from the hit and stared him straight in the eye but he continued, the great hall still watching in silence she glanced at Sirius who was getting out of his seat but she gave him a warning glare causing him to sit abruptly.

"...who were you sleeping with last night bitch? Everyone was right you are nothing but a slag!" he said hitting her once again, "funny though you weren't shagging any of the Slytherins so it must of been someone from another house. Passing on your skills are you? What are they paying you better now?"

Lizzy stood there silently knowing there was not much else she could do except wait for him to finish his rant. When his anger had died down and it seemed like he had nothing else to say she began to speak, "Baby don't you trust me?" she smiled up at him.

He slapped her once again this time so hard she fell to the floor, Sirius and all the marauders stood up then as well as all the teachers who had just realized that the students attention was elsewhere than their food.

She took her time standing up and coolly brushed off the dirt and glared at the approaching marauders.

"Get away from her Malfoy!" came Sirius' voice. He was close behind her she was almost grateful for the intervention but knew now wasn't the time for him to cause some trouble.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy said his voice full of venom, "I don't believe this has anything to do with you Black so why don't you and your filthy half-breeds and muggle huggers go back to your meaningless existence"

"It has everything to do wit...." Sirius started but Lizzy turned to him her cold stare once again piercing his grey eyes eyes. She softened her glare a bit and it took everything she had not to hold on to him and cry and make everything and everyone go away.

"He's right Black this has nothing to do with you" her eyes were apologetic and she looked sadly at the other marauders, "Now take your blood traitors and filthy half breeds and go back to your own whores, we have better things to waste our time doing rather than talk to unworthy gits like you"

Her words stung, it took all James had to stop him self from lunging at her there his fury taking over his control and telling her who he thought was unworthy, but Remus knew why she did this as did Sirius so they turned away and went back to the table, not before Sirius said over his shoulder, "You know Foster, there are ways to change for the better and it isn't this difficult, when you decide to grow up you know where to find us."

She almost ran to him right there saying she was sorry and that she cared about him so much. But instead she glared her icy glare and turned back to Malfoy and said in a sweet voice, "Baby, the reason I didn't come to the party was because I feared that after a whole summer of not being with you I wouldn't be good enough to please you, could you forgive me baby?"

Malfoy looked at her once again and smirked, "of course Liz" he kissed her once again. However, Sirius noticed this time she pulled away and when she thought no one was looking she wiped her mouth looking a little lost.

"Ungrateful slag" James muttered biting into his pancake menacingly. Lily glared at him warningly.

"What!" he said revealing the chewed pancake in his mouth.

"Could you be any more disgusting?" Lily asked covering his mouth with her hand and smiling apologetically at the others at the table for his rude behaviour.

"You know why she's doing that don't you?" Maddy said as the group walked down to the lake after breakfast.

Sirius looked at her his eyes hurt she continued, "Do you know what Malfoy would do to her if she left him for you? What her family would do."

Sirius nodded he knew exactly what her family would do to her, that is what kept him from ripping Malfoy into shreds


End file.
